


Lips

by Razzadoops



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has a Potty Mouth, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Fixation, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Switch Link, Voyeurism, link and shad are married and cute, link has a weird kink, shadlink, switch shad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzadoops/pseuds/Razzadoops
Summary: While shelving books for his scholarly husband, Link's fantasies about Shad's lips lead to some... shenanigans.





	Lips

Lips. Soft, warm, smooth lips. Pink and round, plump and flushed from long make out sessions. Lips pulled tight as he tried to hold back a laugh. Lips curled into a gentle smile during conversations over dinner. Lips on his neck, chest, trailing down until they settled uncontested between Link’s thighs--

Link blinked, suddenly aware that he was taking a full minute to put a single book on the shelf. He was in Shad’s study, sorting out the textbooks his scholar didn't need at the moment. His scholar. It still wasn't something he could fully process. Four years ago, Link had returned to Hyrule Castle Town, victorious after his long quest to save Hyrule. Three years and eleven months ago, Shad kissed him after have one too many whiskeys. Three years and ten months ago, Link finally worked up the courage to ask him out. Two months ago, they were married. So officially, Shad was His Scholar. His husband. His lover. _His_.

And his scholar was always at work, always doing research and putting together design after design of remodeled ancient Oocca technology. Not that Link really did mind, he enjoyed being domestic and being an aide to Shad. But his favorite part, the part that made the slight burns he got while cooking and the dull ache in his back from hauling books across their modest home worth it, was when Shad stopped being a scholar for the night.

Well, that wasn’t exactly right. While it was true that Shad didn't have his nose buried in a book once Link called him for dinner, he still watched with a sense of wonder as Shad's eyes lit up as he described the latest bits of research he had managed to string together, how he was _finally_ able to borrow the oldest books in Zelda’s library. So no, he never stopped being a scholar. But he did become the man Link savored every moment with.

When he was done working for the night, Shad became _the_ clingiest husband in the whole word. He would curl up next to Link, pressing soft kisses into the brunette's scarred skin, sighing softly as they let hands wander. Shad's hands were so delicate, accustomed to handling the weakest parchment in all of Hyrule. Polar opposites of Link’s callused ones, trained in the art of the blade, seeking out all of Shad's weak points. Soon, ghostly touches and gentle kisses became desperate squeezes, hungry kisses punctured with stifled moans. Link would always bring himself to pull away and study how Shad's lips had swollen up in just the slightest way.

He was never satisfied until they were a brilliant scarlet, victim to the gentle tugging of Link’s teeth on his lips. Until Shad was writhing under his fingers, breath hitching with every new mark Link sucked onto his neck. Until the redhead's normally steady hands shook as he struggled to pull their clothes off, digging into Link’s back and leaving bright red scratches down his spine. Until he was lying underneath Link, begging his lover to fuck him, use him, pound into him so hard the scholar would be stuck at his desk all week involuntary. Until Link’s wandering hands found Shad's thighs, one sliding between and behind, the other reaching for his exposed dick, flushed and twitching just like those damn lips.

And just like that Link was back in their library. Still holding the same book he was asked to shelve what felt like ages ago. Except this time there was a deep blush in his face, neck and ears. And there was a straining in his pants. At first he pawed at it, hoping he could push it down enough that his dick would give in and go back down. It didn't. _Damn bastard,_ Link though as he slid the book in his hand on top of the closest shelf.

_Damn Shad with his perfect lips, his perfect lips that I definitely don't want around me right now. His stupid lips that he chews on. His stupid lips that are so soft even though they always looked so cracked. He should really drink more water, it doesn't look all that healthy sometimes. Anyways would you PLEASE go away now?_ Link tried to will it away. It was no use.

Hesitantly, Link’s hand snaked beneath the waistband of his pants. He was already aching from need. Was he really going to do this? Jerk it in Shad's study? The thought was actually quite exciting-- what would his precious scholar do if he walked in and saw Link against his precious bookshelves with his hand down his pants?

In the last four years, Link had become quite soft. He wasn't ashamed to admit it-- he had always been a secret fan of the gross, clingy bullshit that young couples were always caught up in but were afraid was weird for them to enjoy. And over time, as his hardened warrior persona died away, Link had fallen into a very affectionate and needy replacement.

At least, that's what he told himself as he sunk into one of the two plush chairs in Shad's study, palming at himself through his boxers. He bit at his lip in an attempt to stifle a groan, increasing pressure as he did so. He went on this way for quite a while, teasing himself while still becoming ever harder. He let his eyes slide shut, envisioning Shad leaning against the door frame and watching his beloved hero pleasure himself. As Shad's imaginary smirk spread further, so did Link’s legs in a showy bravado for the redhead who wasn’t actually there. Goddesses, how Link wished Shad was there with his hungry eyes and flushed lips, his long thumb ghosting over them as he studied Link's form in the way only a scholar would.

“Go on, show me more,” Shad would say, nodding at his husband in a request for the brunette to strip off his pants and possibly then some. Link, of course, was more than happy to comply to any request Shad had to offer. After all, Link was always eager to put on a good show; Shad deserved it after working so hard say in and day out. “That’s good, sweetheart. You look lovely.” Shad's voice was a thick as honey in Link's mind, a million times sweeter, too.  The pet name sent shivers down Link's spine directly into his waiting cock. The way Shad's eyes raked over him, the soft sounds of gratitude and satisfaction, how he flashed a smile as his teeth sank down into his lip--

Of course he was back on those lips. _Those damn lips,_ Link lamented, praying there was some way he could will the real Shad in here and feel those blasted lips against his. But alas, he was alone with his horny ass and the illusion of his soul mate, yet he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be the best of it. Screwing his eyes shut even tighter, he let his fingers disappear under the waistband of his underwear as Shad stalked towards him. As Link's fingers wrapped around his cock, Shad's fingers ghosted over his chest. As Link’s lips formed a soft moan, Shad’s nibbled on the curve of Link’s long ears. As Link’s tongue dragged itself over Link’s parched lips, Shad’s dragged itself down the side of Link’s throat. Link could all but feel every moment, every movement, every hair on his body that swayed under Shad’s breath. As his fist gained speed around his cock, slick precum dribbled out as his stomach began to coil. He was close, so close and it felt so, so, _so_ good--

“Link?”

The brunette's eyes flew open and praise the goddesses, Shad was there. The real Shad, in the flesh, _his_ Shad. Standing there against the doorframe. Watching Link get off in his plush chair that cost way too many rupees for either of them to truly justify. And there was literally nothing more that could have turned him on more.

“S-Shad, I-- _fuck!_ ” Before he knew it or could stop it, Link was coming hard in his fist and underwear. As his eyes drifted open lazily, chest heaving, he caught sight of that damned smirk pulling on those damned lips.

“Well, old chap, I must say this is… quite a scene to come home to.” He began to cross the room, eyes locked on Link’s save a few thirsty glances at his husband’s lips. “And I feel I must… express my… _professional_ opinion,” he sunk down, pulling Link closer by the collar of his shirt, their lips centimeters apart. “That you should have consulted the scholar before getting into… shenanigans in his study.” The fingers of his free hand wove their way into Link’s hair, tugging the soft locks in a graceful, yet rough way.

“Shaaaaad,” Link whined, trying to close the gap between them. But as he moved forward, Shad was just as quickly moving away. “Shad, please, c'mon. You have _no idea_ how badly you're teasing me right now, babe.”

Shad chuckled, pushing Link back against the chair, straddling his hips and running one of his soft fingers across his flushed lips, down his chin, and down his throat, tilting his hand just enough to let his nail graze Link's soft skin.

“Well then old boy, let’s do a little research together. How does that sound?” his hand drifted back upwards, catching under Link's chin and tilting it upwards.

“Absolutely marvelous, my sweet scholar. You, Shad, are a genius.” They both smiled, and with that Shad leaned in and finally, _finally_ let his damned lips connect fully with Link’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ah thank you so much for reading!! if you made it this far please feel free to leave some suggestions and criticism since I am planning on,,, expanding on this work and their shenanigans. also! y'all can find me on twitter @/asrasmagic!! have a good day y'all!!


End file.
